


Weekly Prompt: The Burden of Leadership

by Anime_Dragons



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Slight Angst?, after the organization takedown, concerned Kaito, oblivious shinichi, very short fic, weekly prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Dragons/pseuds/Anime_Dragons
Summary: A very short weekly prompt in a Discord server - Shinichi seemed to be the perfect guy for the story, and I cannot resist writing KaiShin. In which Shinichi reflects, and Kaito is concerned about Shinichi’s wellbeing.





	Weekly Prompt: The Burden of Leadership

(Really, being a leader was /hard/. He might seem really cool, being a teenage idol, known throughout Japan as the newest, “Heisei Holmes” - but really, inside, he was a mess. People might get jealous of him, being in the spotlight, receiving all the fame and fortune he could ever want. People might adore him, for his deduction shows that slowly but surely destroy all resolve that the criminal ever had. He usually never got things wrong - the evidence never lied (unless it was faked). But what if did get something wrong? Even back then, with the Black Organization - the fate of the entire FBI, and anyone he ever knew or was involved with - even the PSB and the MPD were at risk of being targeted - if he had made even /one/ infinitesimal mistake - it would all be over. All that hard work - all those /lives/ would have went down the drain. Luckily, nothing like that ever happened. There were some close calls, but their mission never was busted.

Everyone expects Shinichi to know the answer - because they think that he’s always right. Everyone expects Shinichi to keep being his cool, handsome, and collected self. It took all his self control - in these situation - to not break down. Don’t get him wrong - he does enjoy his deduction shows, and absolutely loves the mystery and it’s being solved. The issue was in the /media/. The issue was the lives and feelings at stake /if he screwed it up/. He wasn’t allowed to make a mistake, due to the repercussions it might have. He wasn’t allowed to be /weak/. )

Shinichi reflects, writing in his new personal notebook (that wasn’t for cases), that his boyfriend - Kaito - had forced him to buy. He said something about his feelings being too pent up, his stress levels being way too high. When he said that he was fine; this is how he usually felt, Shinichi was carted off to Hawaii, still forced to buy the notebook, and being taken off duty at the police force. Naturally, Shinichi tried to object, but he was threatened with simply just being kidnapped (Kaito could do it, very easily, Shinichi knew, and decided to concede, just this once.), and that was the end of that. 

Shinichi yawns, before setting down his pencil - his hand had been cramping awfully from all the writing he was being forced to do - and getting up to get the blackest coffee he could find. Yet, as he got up, he could feel the tension on his shoulder loosen slightly, and instead of the usual deadpan or slight frown on his face, a small smile decided to shine instead. He walked down the wall, tired yet being in the best shape he had ever been in months, his eyes shining just a little bit more. 

Kaito, noticing the change, was /very/ curious as to what the detective had written in the notebook. As he skimmed the writing, Kaito became more and more glad that he had took this time to give him some time /away/ from one of the constants in his life - mysteries and dead bodies. Kaito knew he was suffering - but didn’t realize that it was this bad. He just hoped Shinichi would tell him of this in the future. Quickly wiping all the evidence away from the crime scene, he left the room quietly before Shinichi returned with his -poison- coffee. He just hoped the detective wouldn’t catch on, but knowing him, he probably would.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic - and I realized that the italics used in the app I use (Bear, I write on my phone), so the slashes are supposed to be italics (but didn’t turn out that way ;-;) oof. I hope I actually got the warnings and stuff right - this is the first time I’ve posted (I main Wattpad) using warnings so I don’t really know what falls into what...uh, anyway, I hope this wasn’t too bad...thanks for reading ^^


End file.
